Si algo puede salir mal
by SigBerry
Summary: One-shot. Llegan las nacionales, ¿qué podría salir mal? Sigue a "Insomnio y respuestas".


Nadie podría decir que Rachel y Quinn estaba juntas por la manera en la que actuaban. No había manera. Cuando no estaban solas, guardaban las distancias y se iban con sus respectivos grupos de amigos en diferentes partes de la habitación donde escribían (o trataban de) las canciones. No tenían mucho tiempo para estar a solas, pero cuando podían aprovechar un momento, lo hacían con el mayor disimulo posible, escapando a diferente tiempos para encontrarse en algún rincón donde poder abrazarse, besarse o simplemente disfrutar de la proximidad de la otra. Apenas sí se miraban cuando volvían con el grupo, pero cuando lo hacían, no podían evitar que hubiera cierta complicidad en sus expresiones.

A Rachel le encantaba.

Era casi como un juego. Un reto. Si conseguía ocultarse de todos sus compañeros hasta que decidieran hacer pública la relación significaría que definitivamente tenía dotes de actriz y estaba destinada a serlo. Además, la emoción del secretismo lo hacía todo mucho mejor.

Parecía increíble que sólo hubiera pasado un día desde los eventos de aquella noche. Era solamente la noche siguiente y parecía que hubieran pasado días.

Esa mañana, Kurt la había despertado para tener un desayuno con diamantes. El chico no dejó de preguntarle por qué Rachel parecía tan feliz, si era por Finn.

—No, Kurt—le había respondido, algo irritada—, no es por Finn. Es que…—buscó en su cabeza cualquier excusa pues, obviamente, no podía contarle la verdadera razón de su euforia— Ya sabes, energía pre-competición.

—Ni hablar. Si ese fuera el caso estarías más frenética y mandona. Ahora parece que simplemente estés a punto de abrir los brazos y ponerte a cantar.

—Kurt…—chasqueó la lengua con exasperación.

—Venga, Rachel. ¿Para qué están los amigos? Comparte, comparte.

Rachel apuró su café, pensando. Podría contarle lo que pasó la noche anterior… Una parte, al menos.

—Verás, Finn…

— ¡Lo sabía! Y eso que decías que no ibas a subirte a ese tren otra vez…

— ¡Y no lo hice! Me engañó para que fuera a una cita con él.

— ¿Cómo puede alguien…?

—No importa. El caso es que cuando fuimos a cenar… Vi a Patti Lupone.

La cara de Kurt no tenía precio.

— ¡No!

—Sí.

Genial, había colado. Y se podía permitir restregárselo por la cara a Kurt, que en esos momentos farfullaba, intentando contener la envidia.

— ¿Te dijo algo?

—Que siguiera con mi sueño.

—Madre mía. No puedes decepcionarla. Y sé donde puedes empezar.

El teatro en el que se interpretaba Wicked era ciertamente un comienzo perfecto.

* * *

Debieron de estar fuera horas porque, cuando volvieron, a todos les había dado tiempo a desayunar y prepararse para un nuevo día de escribir canciones… Y Quinn se había cortado el pelo.

Le quedaba… Bueno, Rachel no tenía palabras, aún cuando presumía de tener un vocabulario extenso. Si bien Quinn podía llevar el pelo largo de forma magnífica, parecía que el pelo corto había sido creado para ella. Apenas sí pudo cerrar la boca cuando Quinn se acercó a Rachel para hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué te…?—empezó a preguntar, pero Quinn la calló llevándose un dedo a los labios. La tomó suavemente del brazo y la separó del grupo.

—Necesitaba un cambio—explicó sin esperar la pregunta de Rachel—. Todo es nuevo, así que lo único que hacía falta era una nueva Yo.

Rachel tomó buena cuenta del nuevo look de Quinn, de sus ojos amables, de su sonrisa suave…

—No te imaginas las ganas de besarte que tengo ahora mismo—susurró Rachel, con voz rebosante de adoración.

Quinn se sonrojó, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

— ¿Adónde has ido antes?—preguntó, seria de repente.

— ¿Qué?

—Esta mañana… Desperté y no estabas—había un deje de reproche en su voz.

— ¡Oh! Kurt me sacó a desayunar…

— ¿Y tardasteis tanto?

—… Y después fuimos al teatro de Wicked. Cantamos "For Good" y fue genial—terminó con un saltito emocionado.

Quinn suavizó su expresión de nuevo en una sonrisa.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo.

Rachel deseó una vez más que estuvieran a solas. Quinn hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando al resto del grupo.

—Vamos a ver si escribimos alguna canción.

* * *

Y así siguió el resto del día. Escribían, intercambiaban miradas, escribían, se escabullían si podían… Y vuelta a escribir.

Finn, por supuesto, seguía siendo un problema. Aún tras haber sido rechazado la noche anterior, seguía persistiendo con Rachel. La primera vez que se le acercó fue nada más verla ese día, confrontándola inmediatamente acerca de lo ocurrido. Rachel intentó que dejara el tema una y otra vez, pero sin éxito. Acabó por explotar y decirle a Finn que la dejara en paz para luego marcharse con pasos furiosos.

La segunda vez intentó un acercamiento amistoso, preguntándole a Rachel por las canciones, sobre rimas y qué iría bien para un dueto. La chica lo miró cautelosa, pero decidió seguirle el juego. Pocos minutos después, Finn pareció olvidar su plan y volvió al tema. Rachel se alejó de él sin decir palabra.

La tercera vez, lo intentó con una flor de plástico que Rachel reconoció de uno de los floreros del hotel, esgrimiendo su sonrisa de chico de oro. Rachel la tomó y la dejó de nuevo en un florero, ante el ceño fruncido de Finn.

— ¿Por qué no le dices algo a Finn?—le preguntó Quinn cuando se escabulleron a un hueco en las escaleras. Había rodeado con sus brazos la cintura de Rachel y se contentaba con apoyar la barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

—Hm…—Rachel vaciló por unos momentos, pensando en cómo decir lo que pensaba— No creo que sea lo más conveniente.

Quinn se separó para mirarle a la cara.

—Sé que no quieres nada con él—empezó a decir, mirándole como si dijera "¿verdad?". Rachel asintió y continuó—, pero tener a Finn persiguiéndote creyendo que tiene posibilidades…

Rachel enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, besando la comisura de sus labios. El hecho de que pudiera hacer eso libremente la hacía sentir eufórica.

—Estoy siendo práctica.

— ¿Cómo?

—Imagina que, en cuanto volvamos, le digo que no estoy interesada en lo más mínimo en volver a comenzar una relación con él, que me gusta muchísimo más otra persona—vio a Quinn esbozar una sonrisa arrogante, pero decidió ignorarla— y que, por favor, me supere de una vez.

—Hombre, supongo que podrías tener un poco más de tacto…

—Con total seguridad—siguió sin hacer caso de Quinn—, tendrá una de sus pataletas y dirá que no quiere competir. Saldrá del hotel, irá a perderse al Bronx, le pasará Dios sabe qué y perderemos nuestro vocalista masculino. Y al señor Schue le dará un ataque. Si es que vuelve.

Su profesor había parado poco en el hotel desde que llegaron.

—Vale, vale. No hace falta que te seas tan melodramática—aceptó Quinn a regañadientes—. Bueno, entonces se lo dirás cuando volvamos a Lima, ¿verdad?

—Claro—respondió Rachel, besándola suave y brevemente en los labios.

Quinn cerró los ojos, como ensimismada.

—O también podrías decírselo en el aeropuerto, antes de volver—musitó sin abrirlos.

Rachel hizo un ruido de asentimiento mientras volvía a besarla. Tenía la intención de aprovechar su libertad para besar a Quinn tanto como pudiera.

—Pensándolo mejor—dijo Quinn contra los labios de Rachel, ligeramente falta de aire—, díselo cuando estemos esa noche en el hotel, después del concurso.

Rachel pasó ligeramente la punta de los dedos por la nuca de Quinn. Ésta sintió un escalofrío a la vez que el vello de esa zona se erizaba.

—Que le den, díselo nada más bajar del escenario. Que llore mientras alzamos el trofeo—y besó a Rachel con fuerza.

* * *

Hacia mitad de la tarde, el señor Schuester pareció recordar que tenía adolescentes a su cargo y decidió volver. Tras los momentos emotivos mandatorios, volvieron a ponerse manos a la obra. Aquella noche ya habían conseguido sacar adelante dos números. Uno de ellos salió de Finn, sorprendentemente. No tan sorprendentemente, el señor Schuester adoró la canción y accedió a que fuera el número de apertura. También acogió con entusiasmo la idea de Finn de cantarla con Rachel, no importaba cuanto protestara la chica (no estaba rechazando un solo, sino sugiriendo otro compañero para el dúo).

No importaba. Quinn no iba a estar demasiado contenta, ni ella tampoco, pero tan pronto ganaran las nacionales (pues, aún con la canción más bien mediocre de Finn, Rachel estaba segura de que su presencia lo compensaría), dejaría las cosas claras con Finn de una vez por todas y Quinn y ella tendrían todo el verano para conocerse la una a la otra mejor y disfrutar.

* * *

Perdieron.

Puede que por la canción de Finn.

Puede que ambos números no tuvieran la fuerza suficiente con la poca preparación que tuvieron.

O puede que fuese por la necesidad que sintió Finn de besar a Rachel de la manera más inapropiada posible en medio del escenario.

Todo se había ido al traste. Santana parecía que iba a explotar de lo enfurecida que estaba (y de hecho hicieron falta tres personas para evitar que se lanzara contra Rachel soltando maldiciones en español), Quinn no la miraba a la cara (ella misma había sido una de los sujetaban a Santana, con aspecto hastiado y mirando al techo) y Finn parecía más esperanzado que nunca. Por supuesto, la mayoría del tiempo tenía el aspecto de un niño que ha roto el carísimo jarrón de su madre, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Rachel como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo. Por supuesto, el chico creía que todo se había arreglado por fin. ¿Por qué? Pues porque Rachel había respondido al beso.

Aunque, por responder, Rachel entendía "no empujarlo fuera del escenario". El beso de por sí ya era poco profesional. Alargar el numerito al apartar y abofetear a Finn no les habría puesto en mejor puesto del que acabaron.

Y ahora todo se había ido al traste.

La gente del club la odiaba de nuevo y Quinn ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos. Y ella no tenía la culpa.

Aquella noche, el club tuvo la fiesta de celebración más triste de su historia.

Vio a Quinn saliendo de la habitación y decidió salir a arreglar lo único que podía arreglar (eso esperaba, al menos). Salió en pos de ella y alcanzó a ver a Quinn al final del pasillo. Sus miradas se encontraron. Rachel sintió un escalofrío ante la frialdad de sus ojos. Se dispuso a acercarse, pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo. Se giró y ahí estaba Finn, aún con su gesto culpable, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sacudió el agarre, pero cuando volvió a mirar, Quinn había desaparecido. Maldita sea.

—Hey, Rach. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Ahora no, Finn. Tengo que…

— ¡Pero tenemos que hablar! Me has estado ignorando desde nuestra cita…

—Cita—repitió Rachel con un resoplido.

—…Y no sé si lo has estado haciendo para hacerte la difícil o qué pero, Rachel, no hace falta que hagas eso conmigo, ya me tienes—volvió a cogerle la mano y (encontrando cierta resistencia) se la llevó al pecho, sonriendo levemente.

—Finn, no…

—Y además—se apresuró a decir el otro—, respondiste al beso. Tienes que sentir algo por mí también.

—No… ¡No!—se soltó y dio un paso atrás— Finn, ya está bien. No respondí al beso. Lo único que hice fue no apartarte.

—Vamos, Rachel…—él dio un paso a su vez hacia ella.

—Me besaste aún cuando ya habías visto que no estoy interesada en ti—le espetó Rachel, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡No me dijiste nada!

—Bueno, Finn, creo que evitar que me besaras la otra noche y no hablar contigo ayer…

— ¡Creía que estabas dudando! Pero, qué más da. Todavía tenemos química, Rachel. Ese beso…

—… Nos ha costado las nacionales. ¿En que estabas pensando?

Finn vaciló, sorprendido de que Rachel se lo soltara así.

—No sé, me dejé llevar por el momento. Y creía que lo encontrarías romántico.

—Pues lo siento, Finn. No ha sido así.

Finn dejó caer los hombros derrotado, frunciendo los labios y, con los ojos húmedos, apartó la mirada. Pese a su enfado y su impaciencia por encontrar a Quinn, Rachel no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza. De acuerdo que el chico tenía más momentos malos que buenos, pero no podía verlo así. Alargó la mano y cogió su antebrazo. Finn levantó la mirada, con un brillo en los ojos.

—Mira, Finn, lo siento. Lo voy a dejar claro de una vez por todas porque no quiero verte herido—Finn permaneció en silencio—. Lo siento, pero ya no tengo esos sentimientos por ti. Los meses que hemos estado separados me han dado tiempo para pensar y a reevaluar mis sentimientos. Y, la verdad…

— ¿Ya no me quieres?—era increíble como Finn se podía parecer a un niño con lo alto que era.

—No, no de esa manera. Nuestra relación no funcionaba tan bien como creíamos. Nos irá mejor como amigos.

Lo soltó y se volvió a alejar de él.

—Te aseguro, Finn, que si quisiera volver contigo ya lo sabrías—dijo sonriendo—. Siempre he sido muy obvia, ¿no?

Finn sonrió con tristeza y volvió a la habitación. Rachel suspiró y volvió a enfocarse en su objetivo principal: encontrar a Quinn.

Buscó en los lugares públicos del hotel y vagabundeó por los pasillos sin mucho éxito. Finalmente, recordó que aún quedaba un lugar. Había acabado en uno de los pisos más altos en su búsqueda, así que le tomó un rato bajar tantos tramos de escalera (una vez en su destino se sintió un poco tonta, recordando que los ascensores existían), pero la encontró.

Sentada en el suelo de aquel hueco de escalera, abrazándose las rodillas. Se había quitado la diadema y su pelo estaba algo revuelto. Aunque no fuera el mejor momento para notar ese tipo de cosas, no pudo evitar notar que estaba ridículamente atractiva con el pelo así.

—Quinn—la llamó.

La chica levantó la cabeza y Rachel pudo sentir como se le rompía el corazón. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y surcándole las mejillas. Quinn no dijo nada.

—Quinn—repitió—, puede que pareciera otra cosa, pero…

— ¿Era alguna especie de venganza retorcida? ¿Por todo lo que te hice en el pasado?—dijo Quinn con voz rasgada.

— ¿Qué? No…

—Porque si es así… Wow, Rachel. Algo tan increíblemente cruel… La señora Sylvester seguro que estaría orgullosa. Y creo que ni siquiera ella caería tan bajo.

—No, Quinn…

—Ha sido realmente…—dejó escapar una risa carente de alegría—Te hacía mejor persona, Rachel. La mejor, de hecho. No sé cómo has podido…

— ¡Quinn!—Rachel se arrodilló delante de ella y le tapó la boca con la mano— ¿Me dejas hablar? Y luego la gente piensa que hablo mucho…

Quinn entrecerró los ojos y la miró sin decir nada. Rachel respiró profundamente ante todo lo que expresaba esa mirada. Furia, desde luego; tristeza más allá de lo que Rachel creía posible y algún tipo de angustia desesperada. Retiró la mano lentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar. Quinn no dijo nada, simplemente la miraba a los ojos, como esperando decir así todo lo que Rachel no le estaba dejando decir. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

— ¿De verdad…?—empezó a decir Rachel— ¿De verdad crees que haría algo así?

Quinn miró al suelo, moviendo ligeramente los pies.

—No… O sí. ¡No lo sé! Me seduces de forma tan dulce para luego volver con Finn dos días después… Ni siquiera tanto tiempo.

— ¡No he vuelto con él!

— ¿No? ¡Le besaste!

—No fue lo que…

—Y luego, ¿qué? ¿Salisteis a hablar en privado de cómo os habéis echado de menos?—dijo con un tono de voz más alto.

— ¡Quinn!—Rachel también sabía alzar la voz—Déjame hablar, por favor—Quinn no hizo más que mirarla con los labios apretados—. Tú tienes tu propia versión de lo ocurrido. Ahora déjame explicar la mía.

Esperó unos segundos, por si acaso Quinn decía algo, y continuó, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya te lo he dicho. O al menos te lo he intentado decir. No fue lo que pareció, en ninguna de las ocasiones. Sí, Finn me besó…—levantó un dedo cuando vio a Quinn abrir la boca—… pero si pareció que le estaba respondiendo era porque en realidad estaba reuniendo paciencia para no empujarlo contra el público.

Quinn agrandó los ojos, sorprendida, y esa visión hizo que Rachel sonriera. Sintiéndose con confianza, le cogió las manos, acariciándolas levemente con los pulgares. Dio gracias internamente cuando Quinn no se soltó.

—Y cuando nos vistes en el pasillo… Bueno, tú no me habías mirado ni una sola vez desde que… Desde aquello, y me estabas partiendo el alma. Te vi salir y quise aclarar las cosas, por lo que te seguí. El problema es que Finn me siguió también. Él también parecía creer que estábamos juntos de nuevo, así que no tuve más remedio que hablar con él. De todas formas tú desapareciste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que…

—Entonces has…

—He acabado con todo. O al menos eso espero.

Quinn se quedó callada, con la mirada perdida. Rachel espero y espero, pero la chica no dijo nada. Rachel sentía su ansiedad crecer por cada minuto que pasaba.

—Quinn—dijo finalmente—, todo esto ha sido un malentendido. El malentendido más desafortunado y estúpido de la historia—no pudo evitar que su voz temblara—. Odiaría que nuestra relación—contuvo un sollozo—, que apenas sí acaba de empezar y no sé si la puedo llamar relación, acabe de esta manera.

Acunó su cara entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara. Los ojos de Quinn la miraban más vulnerables que nunca y aún derramaban lágrimas silenciosas. Rachel las limpió delicadamente con sus pulgares.

—Rachel—murmuró Quinn vacilante—, no… Lo siento. No debería haber saltado tan rápidamente en conclusiones—inclinó la cabeza contra una de las manos de Rachel a la vez que rozaba la otra con dedos temblorosos—. Y no quiero que nuestra relación acabe así, no seré yo quien la termine—rió breve y tristemente—-. Si acaso, tengo yo más miedo de que seas tú la que le ponga fin.

—Yo nunca…—se apresuró a responder Rachel.

—Lo sé, te creo—apartó sus ojos de los de Rachel—. O al menos quiero creerte. Si algo me ha quedado claro en mi vida es que, antes o después, todo por lo que llegado a sentir aprecio me ha abandonado.

Rachel no pudo soportarlo más y la besó con fervor, tratando de expresar todo lo que quería decir, dejarle claro a Quinn que no iba a irse a ninguna parte. La chica debió de recibir el mensaje, pues devolvió el beso con igual intensidad, rodeando el cuello de Rachel con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia sí con desesperación.

La postura era algo incómoda, estando Rachel de rodillas y un poco encorvada y al tener Quinn sus rodillas aún delante de su pecho, por lo que eventualmente pararon, disminuyendo el beso en pequeños roces.

Rachel se levantó, tirando de Quinn con ella. Ésta posó una mano en su mejilla tan pronto estuvieron de pie, y limpió sus lágrimas, como había hecho Rachel unos momentos antes. Rachel devolvió sus manos a donde las tenía antes, y sonrió un poco cuando Quinn giró la cabeza para besarle la palma de la mano derecha.

—Quinn—dijo Rachel, tragando saliva y tratando de darle confianza a su voz—, olvidemos este terrible malentendido, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn asintió, aún con aquella mirada vulnerable en los ojos, y la estrechó en un abrazo. Rachel enterró la cara en su cuello, inspirando profundamente, sintiendo el alivio extenderse desde su corazón y relajando sus extremidades. La certeza de que todo iría bien era como un bálsamo. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, estrechó un poco más los brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn.

— ¿Volvemos?—preguntó Quinn cuando se separaron.

—Preferiría retrasar el momento de volver a enfrentarme a los demás un poco más—respondió Rachel, mirando hacia abajo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya has visto a Santana. Todo el mundo me odia ahora. No es que les gustara mucho antes, pero…

—Se les pasará. Además, no ha sido culpa tuya.

—Ya, pero… Bueno. Simplemente vayamos a, no sé, la cafetería del hotel—tomó la mano de Quinn, jugando distraídamente con sus dedos.

— ¿Tienes dinero?

—No encima… Pero siempre podemos ponerlo a la cuenta del instituto, ¿no?—dijo, intentando poner su sonrisa más inocente.

—Anda, volvamos a la habitación. La gente estaba reunida en la habitación de los chicos, así que podemos ir sin que te tengas que cruzar con nadie. Y así podemos quitarnos estos vestidos.

* * *

Tras llevar a cabo la operación "coger el dinero y cambiarnos sin ser detectadas" con éxito, fueron a la cafetería/bar/restaurante del hotel y se sentaron en un rincón. Hablaron de cualquier tema ligero que surgiera y, al cabo de un rato, toda tensión residual del incidente había desaparecido.

—Por cierto, Rachel. Hay una cosa que quiero dejar clara—dijo Quinn cuando ya llevaban un rato hablando, repentinamente seria—. Dijiste que olvidáramos lo que había pasado, pero hay algo que no sé si podré olvidar tan fácilmente.

—El… ¿El qué?—Rachel no pudo evitar que su voz temblara.

—Que el puñetero Finn nos costara las nacionales—Rachel quiso golpear a Quinn por aquella sonrisa suya, que parecía divertida ante los nervios de Rachel. Combatió el impulso con una risita por su parte.

— ¡Ni que lo digas! Podría haber sido un poco más profesional. Vale que quisiera volver conmigo, pero…

—No, si yo lo decía por la canción.

— ¡Quinn!

— ¿Qué? No era tan buena.

—Ya, pero…—Rachel luchó contra las ganas de sonreír ante la risita de Quinn, que parecía decir "Sabes que tengo razón"—Bueno, tampoco tuvimos tiempo para prepararnos.

—Al señor Schue le encanta hacer las cosas en el último momento.

—Exacto. Para asegurarnos la victoria el año que viene, me encargaré personalmente este verano de componer canciones que cubran cualquier competición.

— ¿Tendrás tiempo para mí?—preguntó Quinn con un pequeño mohín en los labios. Rachel se sonrojó.

—Por supuesto que lo tendré. ¿Quién me ayudará a componer si no?

* * *

Cuando volvieron, nadie les prestó atención. Únicamente Santana las miró con el ceño profundamente fruncido, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Brittany la tomó por la barbilla para hacer que volviera a mirarla a ella. Quinn y Rachel se miraron durante un par de segundos, se encogieron de hombros y se separaron. Quinn se fue a sentar con Santana y Brittany, y Rachel se acercó a Kurt, Mercedes y Tina, temerosa de que estuvieran enfadados. En sus miradas había tal decepción que estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero Kurt la cogió de la mano y la sentó a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Nadie decía nada. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El señor Schuester se paseaba por la habitación y de vez en cuando parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero siempre volvía a cerrar la boca, reanudando su paseo. Finn estaba sentado solo en la cama más alejada, mirándose las manos con ojos enrojecidos. Apenas sí se movía.

— ¿Sabéis qué?—dijo Mercedes levantándose de repente. Su voz sonaba atronadora en el silencio de la habitación—Al menos hemos llegado hasta aquí, que ya es más de lo que muchos institutos pueden decir. Y hemos quedado duodécimos, ¡del país! Eso ya es decir algo, ¿no?

—Sí… ¡Sí!—exclamó el señor Schuester con cara de estar inmensamente aliviado de que alguien rompiera el silencio. Señaló a Mercedes—Mercedes tiene razón. Gracias, Mercedes. Ha sido nuestra primera vez en las nacionales y hemos acabado en un lugar bastante decente. Seguro que el año que viene lo conseguiremos.

Todos parecieron algo más animados.

—Sí—dijo Puck—, y para asegurarnos podríamos taparle la boca a Finn con cinta adhesiva por si acaso se le ocurre ponerse cariñoso sobre el escenario otra vez.

Todos rieron excepto su profesor, que parecía incomodo, y Finn, que frunció el ceño a sus manos, sin mirar a nadie ni decir nada.

—Ya está bien, chicos. Id a hacer las maletas y a dormir—mandó el señor Schue.

* * *

Aquella noche, Rachel esperó hasta estar segura de que todas las demás dormían. Entonces se levantó y se acercó a Quinn, que estaba a una cama de distancia. Le acarició la mejilla, deslizando los dedos hasta rodear su oreja y entrelazarlos con su pelo. Quinn sonrió y abrió los ojos, como si no hubiera estado durmiendo en absoluto. Sin decir nada, Rachel se separó un poco de la cama, dejándole espacio a Quinn para que se levantara, salir juntas de la habitación e ir a su lugar habitual.

No hablaron durante un rato. Al contrario de cuando estaban con los demás, el silencio que reinaba no era incómodo. Preferían no hablar en esos momentos. Empleaban su tiempo en besarse lentamente, cambiando la intensidad a medida que progresaba el beso. Quinn la besaba sin la menor prisa, atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos, usando su lengua de forma casi tímida al principio y ganando seguridad después. Rachel se dejaba llevar, inspirando profundamente e intentando seguir el ritmo.

Se acurrucaron, sentadas la una junto a la otra. Rachel jugaba con sus manos, juntando sus palmas, comparando la diferencia de tamaño. Quinn apoyaba su nariz contra la sien de Rachel, dejando caer un beso de cuando en cuando.

— ¿Qué haremos cuando volvamos?—preguntó Quinn con voz queda.

—Hm… Podríamos ir a mi casa y pasar tiempo de verdad juntas.

— ¿Así, sin más?

Rachel la miró extrañada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Querías hacer algo antes o…?

—Me refiero a que… No sé. Habrá cosas que aclarar, ¿no? ¿Va a seguir nuestra relación en secreto como hasta ahora? ¿Lo sabrán tus padres? ¿Y no verán raro nuestros amigos que empecemos a pasar rato juntas de repente?

Mientras hablaba, había estado jugando con mechones del pelo de Rachel. Ésta casi sintió ganas de reír ante los nervios de Quinn.

—Podemos decir que nos hemos hecho amigas. A todos. No estoy preparada para decírselo a mis padres.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Quinn— ¿Tendrán tus dos padres gays algún problema con su hija salga con una chica?—dijo medio en broma.

—No—respondió Rachel sin prestar atención al tono—. Simplemente creo que tendremos más libertad si piensan que somos amigas.

—Oh…

—No te preocupes, Quinn—se giró un poco para poder mirarla mejor—. Terminaremos el curso y podremos hacer lo que queramos, sin gente a nuestro alrededor que nos impida vernos ni ex novios insistentes.

Quinn sonrió y se inclinó un poco para besarle en la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Seguro que estás de acuerdo con lo de mantener la relación en secreto?—preguntó apenas separándose unos centímetros.

—Oh, ¿no te lo había dicho?—susurró Rachel contra sus labios, enterrando una mano entre cabellos dorados y sonriendo— ¿No te había contado cómo me gusta esto de las relaciones secretas?—y sin más, la besó apasionadamente.

Rachel realmente adoraba el secretismo.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, un capítulo más para ésta serie de shots. ¿Qué os parece?

Por cierto, por si alguien se lo preguntaba: En este universo, Jesse no ha vuelto, o ha vuelto sin intenciones románticas. El caso es que no creo que aparezca.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


End file.
